Deja Vu
by wyredsisters
Summary: Sequel to The Trophy. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Draco get trapped in the library u never saw it coming ! Did the famous love square get more complicated? Or simpler? Can't say the pairings. It'd be telling. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  I'm still thinking about the title for this one.  Anyone with suggestions would be appreciated.  Until then, I'm stuck with "The Book," the suggestion of my sister who still insists to read these stories with very distinctive voices for every character.  Anyways, this is the sequel to The Trophy.  If you haven't read that, you probably shouldn't read this.  Oh, and I'd like to say that, no matter what I said in The Trophy, it took place in sixth year.  Also, Sirius did not suggest that Harry hide, Dumbledore did.  Okay, good.

Disclaimer:  Since J. K. is the only person who has rights to Harry Potter and is one of the few people who make money off of it, and I am not her, I am not making any money from this.  Everyone follow that, alright? 

Chapter 1

Ron

"I can't believe her."

"Me either."

"Just stranding us here!"

"It's horrible!"

"Leaving us to deal with this sea-"

"Mountain-"

"Swamp-"

"If you two don't keep your voices down, Madam Pince is going to throw us out of here!" Ginny hissed at Harry and me.  All of us were sitting at a table in the back of the rather large library.

"And Hermione gave us such a stupid excuse, too," I continued, though I did keep my voice down.

"She's probably helping Malfoy study," Harry said, unnecessarily.  Though I really hadn't said much to Malfoy in over a year, since the Trophy Room incident, both Harry and I knew that Hermione spent a lot of time with him.  That was expected, of course.  He was her boyfriend.

"Like he couldn't do it without her.  We're the ones who need the help," I argued.  Harry shot me an agreeable look.  He and I had become friends again after he had come out of hiding in the beginning of February last year.  We had never really talked about what he had said, and I really didn't want to.  The memory was just too painful.

"Well, you do have me to help, so stop whining," Ginny hissed angrily.  

"But you're a year younger then us.  I still don't get how you can help," I complained.

"Well, I remember a bit more about sixth year then you do, don't I?  As I am in sixth year."

"She's got a point there," Harry commented.

And Ginny set about helping us review material from the past six years we had spent at Hogwarts.  And, it was dull.  Really, earth shatteringly, dull.  So, I slowly slid my hand under the table and tapped Harry's leg.  He knew what I was up too, and handed me a strand of his hair that he had pulled off the shoulder of his robes.  I  slipped my wand under the table as well, wrapped the hair around it, pointed it at me, and muttered, "_Etacinummoc."_  

"This, is the most boring thing I have ever done," I communicated to him.  The telepathic voice always sounded so transparent, which always gave me the shivers.

"Seriously," he thought back.

"And then in 1534, Trey the Terrible decided to team up with the giants and come after the Ministry of Magic.  This attack was thwarted by a team of bounty hunters that-" Ginny read, not aware that anything was different.

"You think  that goblins and giants teaming up would be much more interesting then this," I commented to Harry.

"Goblins and giants.  G and G," Harry said, a laugh almost hidden in his thought.

"They could open a shop!"

"A flower shop!"

"-When this plan failed, the warriors managed to drive the twenty foot tall beasts back be pouring large amounts of hummus on their heads," Ginny said loudly.

Harry and I stopped our laughing that was silent to everyone but him and me.  "They attacked the giants with hummus?" I wondered aloud, somewhat confused.

"You too haven't done the communication charm _again, _have you?" she said, exasperated.

"Of course not!" I said, pretending to be insulted.

"Because you know what Hermione would say," Ginny continued.

"She would either give you the history of the communication charm or tell you that these exams will determine your entire future," said a voice from behind us.  We all turned to see the pale face of Draco Malfoy.  "Could I borrow one of your copies of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?  You took the last ones."

With a rather annoyed glare, Harry handed Malfoy a copy of the book.  He strode off, without another word to us.

"What do you want to bet that Hermione's helping him study?" I grumbled.

"Two sickles," my sister piped in.

"You're gonna lose, Ginny," Harry told her gently.  

"She wouldn't do that to you guys.  She may have decided to date Malfoy, but that doesn't mean that she hates you."

"Yeah, she just likes him better," Harry said grumpily.  I shared his opinion on this, but I knew something.  I knew that one day, she would realize her mistake.  One day, she's gonna pick me, instead.

Madame Pince

The complete silence of the library was always so soothing to me.  I loved the blankness of it.  It was one place I could always just sit and think.  Which is what I was doing until I was rudely interrupted by they headmaster.

"Hello, Penelope.  I was wondering if I may have a word with you," he said.  "It is about your suggestion to have overdue books scream at the children who have checked them out."

Of course, I did not want to miss this conversation because I had been eagerly awaiting the decision for some time now.  "I'll be right with you, Albus.  Just let me lock up."  And that was when I remembered my new locking method.  We went to the door, closed it behind us.  I pulled out my wand and said "Aromahola!"

Draco

"I think that's about all we're going to get finished tonight," Hermione said in a low voice, abruptly closing the text book in front of her with a snap.

"You're not mad, are you?" I asked, worried about the angry expression on her face.  I had hope that my appearance at Harry, Ron, and Ron's sister's table would remind them to be quieter.  But all it did was bring about more disturbing conversation.

"About what?  The fact that my friends are making bets about what I'm doing?"

"And the fact that they're right."  He put a gentle hand on her shoulder.  "We could move farther away from them, if you want.  So we can't hear them."

"No, that's okay," she said, sounding very tired.  "I couldn't concentrate anyways.  No, let's just go back."

I sighed.  I didn't get to normally spend so much time with Hermione.  Since we have NEWTs coming, we've had lots of homework lately.  I've also had Quidditch practices.  We've both had Prefect duties, and we couldn't be together then.  Hermione also had something called the DA which I am not allowed to join, apparently.  Anyways, the point of all that was to say that I did not want to waste one of the few evenings I got with her.  "Alright," I said, nonetheless.

"Thanks," she said, standing up quickly and pulling her bag over her shoulder.

I got up as well.  "Come on," I said.  "I'll walk you back."  So, hand in hand, we made our way over to the library door.  But when I tried the knob, it wouldn't budge.  "What the hell?" I muttered, pushing with all my might on the door knob.  

A/N:  You know you love the ending.  It's so cool.  Okay, the chapters will get longer, but the story has to capture a bit more momentum first.  Also, Madame Pince will not be in it again.  Just saying, I know her little interlude was boring, but I had to put an explanation of how they got in there.  Anyways, everybody review now!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny

After being thoroughly bored to tears for a while, we decided to leave.  I mean, Harry and Ron act like they're fed up with this stuff, but do they think it's any more interesting to read it?

As we turned around the corner to face the door, we were met by a surprise.  Standing in front of us was Malfoy frantically trying to open the door, and Hermione looking on anxiously.

"Pay up, Ginny," Ron muttered.

"Not yet," I protested in a hushed voice.  "There's no proof yet."  But apparently my  hushed voice wasn't hushed enough.

"Don't bother whispering.  I know you're here," Hermione called, sounding particularly grumpy.  Wonder what's wrong with her.

"OPEN GODDAMN IT!" Malfoy yelled suddenly, causing me to jump.  He was still yanking with all his might.  Then he tried pushing with all his might.  It was actually quite funny to watch.  

"Uh...What's wrong with the door?" Harry asked, sounding somewhat nervous.

"The fucking door won't open.  We're stuck in here.  The usual."

"Whoa.  De ja vu," Ron said with a small, mirthless, laugh.

"Yeah, only this time we got your sister in here too," he said, motioning with his head towards me, but not looking as he was still yanking on the door.  "And we haven't had a fight recently, and this is the library."

"All plusses.  Library, so books to read and distract ourselves with so we don't fight.  No fights, so hopefully no more fights.  And Ginny, so more girls and less fights," Ron reasoned.

"You seem to remember a lot of fights," Harry said, jokingly.

"Well, I got in a lot of fights back then."  Ron sounded rather cold as he answered Harry.

"Hey, I apologized for that," Harry said, his tone defensive.

"No, you didn't," Ron corrected.

"Yes, I did."

"No!  You didn't.  And I'd rather not bring this up again."  Ron turned away.  "So what exactly are you two doing in here anyways," he said, sounding somewhat bitter.

"Well... we... we were...studying," Malfoy finished lamely.  Honestly.  I don't know why he starts have the time.  It never does any good.

"So, Hermione.  You weren't spending quality truth or dare time with Lavender and Pavarti?" Ron said sarcastically.

"No," Hermione snapped.

"Fine, pay up, Gin."

"I'll pay you when we get out of here."

"Good," Ron said, and threw an angry glace at Harry.

I had been told a lot of things about the stay in the trophy room, but I get the feeling that no one told me the whole story.  I know Harry did something to upset them; I figured that out.  But no one ever told me what.  Personally, my opinion on this whole thing is that Hermione is just going through a phase.  She know she should be with Harry.  Who else would?

Harry

I don't want to be stuck in a room.  Not again.  This is not cool.

I could tell by the way Ron had glared at me earlier that what I had said way back then would come back to haunt me.  I did not want to relive that.  And I didn't want Ron to have to relive that.  And I defiantly didn't want Ginny to know what I had said.  We had developed a more comfortable friendship.

Once Ron had told me that she didn't have a crush on me anymore, I became more relaxed around her.  Now, we were doing things with Ron when Hermione wasn't there.  I try not to think of her as a replacement for Hermione, but that is somewhat what she has become.  Ginny helps us study.  Ginny nags us about homework.  Ginny also makes my stomach flip the way Hermione did.

Okay, I know.  Its way too cliché to like the girl who used to like you.  But that's how I feel.  I think.

Anyway, at the current moment.  Draco and Ron were both pulling on the door.  Hermione was talking to Ginny about something.  Hopefully nothing too disgusting.

"And then Ron found a secret door-" Hermione was saying as I got closer.  Oh.  No, I didn't want Ginny to know the details about what I had said.

"Hey, do you think it's the same spell that was used before?"  I asked, interrupting the conversation.

"You mean the prison spell?  It's possible."  She turned to look at me.  She looked somewhat thankful to not have to recount the story was well.  It wasn't exactly easy for her to talk about.

"Did you ever find out who did it?" Ginny asked.

"No.  All we know is that it was really unpleasant in there," I told her.

"I didn't find it all that unpleasant," Malfoy said, turning towards us.

"Oh.  You mean you liked the fights and life threatening situations?" Ron snapped, still pushing the door.

"No.  But I liked the getting kissed part."  Malfoy grinned.  Hermione grinned back.  Ron rolled his eyes.  And, to my surprise, so did Ginny.  I gave her a confused look, and she smiled at me, making my stomach flip again.

"Get a room," I said.  Hermione hit my shoulder.  Well, this isn't going to be as bad as the last time.

"We have one.  You're all just in it," Hermione joked.  Malfoy came over to give Hermione a long kiss, in which I, being somewhat grossed out, had to look away.  When I did, I noticed that Ginny looked very upset.

Great.  Ginny likes Malfoy.  Why else would she be looking like that?  Unless she likes Hermione, but I don't think that's the case here.  Well, I think this is a very depressing turn of events.  Yeah, depressing, this is.

"Are you two going to suck face the whole time, or do one of you want to help me open this door?"

"What's the point?" Malfoy asked, now facing Ron.  "It's not going to budge.  We'll just have to try getting someone's attention again.  Maybe they can get the door open."

"How are we going to do that?  There aren't any windows in here," Ginny snapped.  I don't think she meant to though.

"The Restricted Section."  I would have yelled it if I had felt comfortable yelling in the library.  I was still imaging Madam Pince swooping down on us and asking us why Hermione and Malfoy were kissing in her library.  

Hermione

"What about the Restricted Section, Harry?" I asked.  

"In first year, I opened a book in there and it screamed.  Filch came running in here.  So, if we find one, we can get someone to come looking in here."

"Not a bad idea," Malfoy said, nodding his head.

"It passed the Malfoy Test.  Does this mean my idea is good?" I joked.

"I'm not sure," Ron answered, also joking.  "If anything, it makes it worse."

"Drat.  Just when I get a good idea..."

"You haven't had one in a while," Ginny joined in.

"And it was ruined..." Harry continued.

"By Malfoy," Ron finished.

"Okay, I get it."  Malfoy threw up his hands in mock defeat.  "I'm not allowed to talk.  I get it."

"Do you guys have to pick on him?" I asked, exasperated.

"Who?  The Slytherin?" Ron said with an innocent look on his face.

I glared at him.  At least they weren't fighting.  This was not as bad as last time.  "Fine.  Let's just get out of here.  Lead the way, Harry."

I knew they way, of course.  But I thought, since it was his idea, that Harry should do it.  And he did lead us to1 Restricted Section.  I even gave him the honor of opening the first book.

He lifted the front cover very slowly.  Nothing.  He flipped the first page over.  Still nothing.  Second page.  Third page.  Fourth page.  No scream.  No sound.  No nothing.

"I told you the Malfoy test was bad luck," Ron cracked.

"It must be only a certain book that works.  Sorry, Harry," Ginny mused.

"So, we have to find the book.  That can't be that hard," Ron decided.

"When was the last time you were in here?" I asked, somewhat appalled that Ron did not realize how many books were actually in here.

"Uh... never," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Then you probably don't know that there are over ten thousand books in the Restricted Section alone.  It could take us at least a day to get all of these opened," Ginny explained.  I glared a bit.  I wasn't used to having people explain stuff for me.  It has always been my... well... job.

"So, we're in here for a day.  Can't be that hard," Draco said.

"Yeah it can," Harry told him.

"Fine, then," Draco snapped.  "Let's start opening books."

And we set to work.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  Here it is.  Everything gets more confusing after this.  I probably won' t be updating as quickly in the near future because school is starting and I still need to memorize the periodic table and read the Good Earth.

Disclaimer:  All that I own is a big stack of homework.

Chapter 3

Ginny

Opening books was dull.  I mean, really dull.  Really, really, dull.  I don't think I could have stood much more of it when Malfoy suggested we take a break.

"You know," he had started.  "We could split up into pairs and see if there's another way out of here or a bathroom or something."  He glanced coyly at Hermione.

That's when I made up my mind.  There was no way that I would let him have an excuse to go off and snog Hermione.  She should be with Harry.  I probably should have thought it out more, because before I knew what I was doing, I said, "I'll look with you, Malfoy."

Everyone turned to stare at me.  Harry looked unhappy.  Hermione looked ready to kill me.  Malfoy and Ron both wore looks of absolute horror.  "Uh... sure," Malfoy said, with a woeful look towards Hermione.

And we set off.  To my annoyance, Hermione went with Ron, and Harry went by himself.  Once we were alone, Malfoy got really quiet.  "Look," he said after a few minuets.  "What do you want?  I know you don't like me.  And I don't like you.  I don't even know your name.  So tell me, what exactly are you playing at."

I did not really expect him to be this straight forward.  "Well... To tell you the truth, I figured that you were the only person here that I don't know very well.   Seeing as how we're going to be stuck together for a while, I figured I should talk to you."  Ha!  I love being able to think up lies like that.

"Bull shit.  You knew very well that I only suggested this so I could snog Hermione."  Malfoy looked as though he had not meant to say this at all.

"Yeah, I did."  The blunt honesty can work both ways.

"Then why the hell did you get in the way of that?  You could have taken the opportunity to go snog Potter yourself."

"Ew," I said, though the thought really didn't disgust me that much.

"You're right.  Weasley is much more your type."

Okay, that disgusted me.  "You pig."

"Either way, you look like you need a good snog," he snapped.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  He was really getting me angry now.

"It's supposed to mean that you are by far, one of the most innocent looking girls I have ever met," he told me slowly.

"And you are by far, the most slimy looking guy I have ever met.  Except Snape," I added.

"What do you have against me?  What have I ever done to you?  I don't think I've talked to you since second year."

"What have you done?" I laughed.  "I'll tell you.  You waltz in here, and mess with my friends.  Now, I don't know what you did to Hermione, but you made her a completely different person.  She won't even talk to us anymore!"

"That's a lie!" he shouted.  Apparently, he was losing his temper.  I wasn't sure if I wanted this or not.  "She talk to Ron and Harry all the time!"

"Yeah, she does.  She talks to Ron.  She talks to Harry.  But she doesn't talk to us!  Not me!  And I happen to be part of us!"  I was really yelling now.  I'm not sure what was making me so upset.

"Oh.  So you're just one more person who can't stand the idea of Hermione and I together."

"No, I can't!  She's not meant for you!  She's meant for-" But I didn't finish that sentence.  I heard footsteps.  _It's got to be Hermione and Ron, _I told myself.  If it was...if Hermione saw what I was about to do, everything would go great.  If it wasn't, I was going to be completely... well... screwed.

I acted quickly.  I just did it.  I shouldn't have, but I did.  I grabbed Malfoy by the shoulders, pulled myself closer, and kissed him.

Draco

"Oh.  So you're just one more person who can't stand the idea of Hermione and I together," I told the Weasley girl.  I still could not remember her bloody name.  

"No, I can't!  She's not meant for you!  She's meant for-" she stopped abruptly.  I found this rather aggravating because I wanted to know what she was thinking.  I had been trying to see this from her point of view, and frankly, she was making it difficult.  Before I knew what was going on, she had kissed me. 

I didn't move for a second.  I was completely stunned and just stood there as she pressed her mouth against mine.  It took me a second, before I started to try to push her off.  She had her arms wrapped around me and just wouldn't move.

Then, I heard footsteps.  "What the bloody hell is going on here?" I heard a familiar voice yell.

Ron's sister finally let go and spun around.  "Harry?"

"This is not what it looks like Potter," I tried to explain, though I was pretty sure he wasn't going to except that.

"It looks like you were kissing Ginny," he said angrily.

"Ginny!  That's her name.  I thought it started with a 'G.'"  I didn't really mean to say that out loud, but I did.  "Oh, and I wasn't."

"And I'm supposed to take your word on that?  What happened then?  Did Ginny throw herself at you?"

"Well..." I threw a glance at Ginny before I remembered that she was the one who caused this and probably wouldn't help me out.  "Yes.  That's what happened."

"I don't believe you," Potter told me.

"I doubted that you would," I mumbled.

"Harry, listen," Ginny started.  "It's not that-"

"Ginny, just don't.  I know, okay.  I know, but you have to understand Hermione loves him."

"Yes, she bloody well does!" I threw in there.  "And now she won't because some little whore decided that she needed to kiss me!  I don't get it!  What have I ever done to-"

You know, I should have seen it coming, but Potter still managed to land a pretty good punch in my stomach.  "Ow," I said dully.  "Okay, there's no reason to fight, Potter."

Potter smirked.  I hate it when he does that.  He started to come at me again, but I ducked this time, and then came back up to deliver a hard punch in the jaw.

Ron

"So, what was the point of this expedition again.  Aside from giving you and Malfoy a chance to snog," I added as Hermione and I walked alongside a wall in the library.

"We're supposed to be looking for other ways out or bathrooms."  I noticed that she did not comment or even look phased by my remark.  

"Wouldn't you know?" I wondered aloud.  If anyone should know the layout of the library, it would be Hermione.

"I haven't been to every section of the library.  There's a fiction section somewhere that I avoid at all costs.  And the section on Divination is pointless.  Plus the muggle-studies compartment.  I've never had a need to go into there.  So, there could be another door or bathroom or something I suppose.  But I doubt it," she finished.  

I had to appreciate the diligence in which she looked for the doorway.  She was examining a completely normal looking bit of wall and biting her lower lip, which I knew meant she was deeply concentrating.

"Well, don't worry.  I found the door last time, I can find a door now," I joked.  

Hermione smiled and continued to tap the wall with interest.  "Well, your luck is working, because I'm pretty sure that this part is hollow."

I wasted no time in going over to knock on the wall myself.  Sure enough, I could here a faint echo of my knock on the other side.  "How do you think it opens?" I asked.

"Not sure.  It could be anything," she held her hands flat against the wall and tried to slide it out of the way.

Then, I saw a very old looking book on the shelf that was next to the wall.  Most of the books there looked old and disused, but this one didn't.  Well, it looked old, but not disused.  I reached out and tried to take the book of the shelf, it only came part of the way.

Hermione let out a small gasp, I looked to see the wall sliding open by itself.  "I feel like we're in a Scooby Doo episode," she muttered.  I had no idea what that meant, however.

"Should we look inside?" I asked.  "Or should we try to find the others, first?"

"Let's just take a look.  See what it is exactly," she reasoned.

"Let's just hope its not a tunnel leading into a Death Eater meeting place," I joked, even though it wasn't that funny.

The passage was dark, but Hermione had thought to bring her wand and did a "Lumos" charm.  The walls and floor seemed wet, but the stone looked very light colored.  It seemed to go on for a couple of meters, before another door could be seen.  Then the path appeared to make a sharp turn to the left.

"Let's go see what's in that door.  Then we'll get  the others," I suggested.  Hermione nodded and we moved carefully down the trail.  Once or twice, one of us would slip on the wet floor, but we always seemed to steady ourselves before we hit the ground.

Once we reached the door, Hermione said," It's probably locked.  She prepared to unlock it with an opening charm, but I grasped the handle and pulled anyway, to see that it wasn't locked.

Inside was a perfectly clean bathroom.  There was a tub, a toilet, a mirror, and a sink.

"This is very odd," I stated.  "It reminds me of the one in the Trophy room."

"It's the same kind of furniture.  Same make, same model, same arrangement.  The same people must have decorated this," Hermione explained, examining the tub for something.  I'm not sure what though.

I lifted the mirror off of the wall, expecting to see another door like I had in the Trophy room.  But there wasn't one.  All that was behind it was more wall.  "Well, there goes that theory," I muttered.

"We should get the others," Hermione said.  And we left to go do so."

A/N:  Not so much of a cliffhanger, but they will get back to the horrible hanging stuff I had in the first story.  I hope you liked it.  And I would like to remind everyone that I know all the pairings that this story is going to end up with.  And let me hint that in the Trophy, I brought in a character halfway through the story.  I could do it again.  


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yeah, it's been a while.  I've been working on different things.  Sorry, but you can go read other interesting stories of ours while you wait for chapters *wink*.  Anyways, this one has fights and snogs.  Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer:  Yeah, yeah, yeah.  This thing is so depressing because it reminds me that I am not the richest woman in England, but only poor American me with thirty five dollars total.

Chapter 4

Ginny

I backed up against a bookshelf.  I had seen fights before, but I had never been this close.  And the fight had never been about me.  I wanted to tell them to stop, but I couldn't find the words.  I just watched as Harry defended my honor.

Malfoy had called me a whore, and it got me thinking.  Was I one?  I didn't think so.  I was just trying to clear up these tangled love lives of my friends.  Harry had to be with Hermione.  He said he understood that.  _"Ginny, just don't.  I know, okay.  I know, but you have to realize that Hermione loves him."_

But she couldn't.  She couldn't.

Malfoy slammed Harry into the bookshelf next to mine, bringing me to face the problem at hand.  It toppled over, spilling books all over the floor.  "Guys," I said, in a regular voice, hoping that they would hear me.  They didn't.  "Guys!" I called a little louder.  "Stop it!"

Harry turned to me, his eyes showed pain.  The same kind of pain they showed when You-Know-Who was up to something particularly hurtful.  Malfoy, seeming that Harry had stopped, also turned to me.

"What do you want?" Malfoy snapped.

"To stop you two from killing each other."  Why else would I be stopping them?

"Yeah.  Because then it would be blamed on you!" he shouted.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," Harry shot.  "She didn't do anything... I mean... just leave her alone."

I could tell that he had just realized that I did do something, and that Malfoy had every reason to be angry.  "Could we please just forget about this?"  I wanted nothing more then to go back in time and fix this.

"No!" Malfoy said looking surprised that I suggested a thing.  "No, we can't!  You're insane, and I'm glad I know so I can stay the hell away from you!"

Then Ron and Hermione came strolling into view.  "I am the Doorman!" Ron yelled, thrusting a fist in the air.  Then, he looked at the bruised faces of Harry and Malfoy and fallen bookshelves.  "What's going on?  What did you do, Harry?" he asked.

"This wasn't my fault!" Harry shouted.

"Just because he did something last time this happened, doesn't mean that he did this!" I found myself yelling.  

"Fine.  Who threw the first punch?" Ron shot, looking at Malfoy.  Malfoy, smirking a bit, pointed at Harry.  Ron looked at him again.  "Not your fault?"

"Okay, I hit him first, but you have no idea what he did.  You would have hit him too!" Harry covered.

"What'd he do, Harry?" Hermione asked.  She looked confused over who's wounds she should be mending.  "Did he insult you?  Make fun of you?  Say something completely Dracoish?"

I knew that Harry would respond to this as being told he didn't matter.  He got very upset.  "No!  The bastard kissed Ginny!" he shouted.

Silence crept over the library.  Everyone turned to look at Malfoy, but before he could open his mouth to clarify, Hermione, covering her face, ran.

Harry

"Fuck.  Potter, what is wrong with you?" Malfoy shouted.  Rage was filling his face and he was becoming sort of pinkish.  Not very manly if you ask me.

"What?  That's what happened," I argued.  "Unless you expect me to believe that bull story you told me."

"Hey!  That 'bull story' was the truth!  Ask what's her name!  Just ask her what happened!"

"I don't have to ask her!" I yelled, when Ron turned to Ginny.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice sounding gentle and angry at the same time.  Don't know how he does it.

Ginny took a deep breath.  "Malfoy...Malfoy's right."

Now, I was really hoping that he wasn't right.  Not just for the sake of having Malfoy be wrong, which was fun in itself, but I was hoping that she hadn't done that.

"Why?" Ron continued, his voice losing much of the gentleness and gaining a lot of anger.

"Well... It's... complicated," she ended weakly.

"I bet it is," Malfoy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  "But while your complaining about how you were never loved enough as a child, I'm going to go make sure my girlfriend knows that I did not cheat on her.  Is that okay with everybody?"

"No."  Surprisingly enough, it was Ron who voiced this complaint.  "No, I don't think she's ready to see you yet.  I'll go to her."

Malfoy glared for a moment, reconsidered, and nodded.  I expected more of a complaint, but I guess he was scared of Hermione's reaction.

Ron went without a second thought.

"Okay then."  Ginny clapped her hands.  "Let's get back to the books, shall we?"  She sounded way to perky.

Malfoy glared at her for a minuet, then  brushed by her, back towards the Restricted Section.

"I don't think he's going to forget about it that quickly," I told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Damn.  I wanted to forget about it."

I couldn't help myself.  "He's that bad of a kisser, huh?"

Ginny let out a short laugh.  "He's somewhere in between Michael and Dean," she specified.  Ginny seemed distant for some reason.  I mean, she was paying attention o what I said, but it seemed as if she was thinking about something else.

"You know, I really didn't need to know that.  I haven't kissed Michael or Dean, so that doesn't really help," I joked, trying to bring her back to where I was.

She suddenly looked as if she had stepped out of a trance.  "Sorry.  Look, I'm going to see if Hermione's okay.  I'm going to apologize to her."  And she hurried away before I could say anything.

Hermione

I wasn't sure where I was running to.  I wasn't even sure how long I was running.  The next thing I knew, I had hit one of the overstuffed chairs that were usually used for people reading fiction.  I fell into it, throwing myself across the arms.

I sobbed uncontrollably for a while.  How could he do this?  How could he kiss her?  Doesn't he remember what we had?

"Hermione."  I heard a voice behind me.  I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I just sat there and hoped that he would go away.  "Hermione," he said again, and I recognized the voice as Ron's.

"He's a jerk," I said, not looking at him.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, it wasn't his fault."

"Really?  Are you saying that Harry lied to me?  Why would he do that?  What is going on in his own personal world today?"

"Harry didn't lie," he explained.  His voice was actually soothing.  And quite close.  "He didn't know.  Apparently, Ginny kissed Malfoy."

She wouldn't.  She didn't.  No!  That's not Ginny.  I looked up quickly, only to see that Ron was kneeling right by the arm of my chair, his face merely inches from mine.  "But Ginny wouldn't do that," I argued, trying to ignore the closeness.

"I don't think so either.  But that's what she claims.  She might..."

"Might what?" I prompted.  He wasn't going to trail off like that.

"Might be lying.  I mean, you know how she is about match making.  If she thinks Malfoy and you should be together, she's going to make sure it happens.  Even if one of you has developed feelings for someone else.  If it's love, then it doesn't matter who you have to hurt to accomplish it."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that's what she thinks love is.  She thinks it's this perfect state.  This state of peace, calm, everything is perfect.  She thinks that's how all relationships should be.  Soul mates.  Destiny.  People who were meant to be, and the excursions that distract us from those people.  All life is a guessing game.  Who's meant for me.  And who's not," he finished.

The speech had this strange effect on me.  It made me wonder about Ginny's point of view.  Did she really believe in this soul mate stuff?  That our decisions are made for us?  I always found that hard to believe.

But what was love?  Was I in love with Draco?  Once I defined it was what my parents had.  That balance and unity that they showed together.  Was that it?  Was that what it was?

Or was Ginny right?  Was I really _meant_ to be with someone?  Someone who could be Draco, or someone who could be someone completely different.  Would we ever know?

I stared into his bright blue eyes.  My only friend at the moment.  I don't know what happened.  Maybe he leaned closer, maybe I leaned closer.  I don't know.  All I knew is we were kissing.

A/N:  Remember!  Just because they're kissing doesn't mean it's gonna be H/R!  Everybody clear on that?  Good!

Next chapter will have:  Chick Fight!  The Door Thing!  New Charater (possible)!  And other stuff I make up of the top of my head.  Anyone want to suggest stuff?  Go ahead.  Just don't talk to me about pairings, I know all about those.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in 25 days, but you all still love me, right?  Sorry about this, but my teachers have been all "Two essays due tomorrow about how O-lan and Wang Lung developed in both the book and the movie."  *Sigh*  And I actually should be writing another one now.  But anyways, sorry.  Enjoy the chapter.  Bit of a cliffie in the middle though, so watch out.

Disclaimer:  All that's mine is a mountain of homework and that A on my history test I just got.  Go me!

Chapter 5

Ginny

I may not be the most rational person.  Sometimes, I may even be hot-headed.  I want things to go my way... who doesn't?  I believe that Harry and Hermione belong together.  I mean, look at them! Harry needs someone and who better then the girl who had been with him since the beginning.  She had the brains, he had the will.  It's the perfect match!

Ron was different.  He always had a crush on her, but I figured that was headed no where.  He'd get over it eventually.  Besides, he and Hermione had NOTHING in common.  They were simply wrong for each other.

I guess that's why I freaked out when I saw them snogging.

"Bitch!"  I screamed before launching myself at Hermione, grabbing handfuls of her hair and pulling her onto the ground.  Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron gaping at us, still kneeling by the chair where Hermione had just been.  He looked more surprised then anything.

But while I was watching my brother, Hermione managed to run her fingernails roughly up my arm, leaving trails of blood.

I screamed, but tugged on her long brown hair, which I had in fist fulls, pulling her head every which way.  "How...can...you...play with...him...like...that?" I shrieked, slamming her head into the floor after every word.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me off a dazed looking Hermione.  I let out a cry of rage and managed to get two long fingernails to scratch across her face before I couldn't reach her.  I relaxed for a minuet.

For a few very uncomfortable moments, Ron held me tightly to him so I couldn't get away.  "Shh...Shh..." he tried to calm me.  He always did.  He didn't see.

"She's playing with you, Ron!" I shouted, suddenly struggling again.  "She's playing with you...and with Malfoy... and Harry!" I gasped, trying to free myself from his grip.

One of Hermione's hands brushed her cheek where I had scratched her.  She stared at the blood on her finger tips for a moment, before turning her gaze to me.  Her eyes were wide with confusion, pain, and remorse.  But I could see through that.  

"Just like you're playing with Malfoy," Ron said, his voice blunt.  "If you're going to accuse Hermione of being a manipulator, you should see your self as a puppeteer as well."

"Playing with..." Hermione started, trailing off.  Sounded like Ron hadn't filled her in on what I had told her.

"I'm just trying to make things right.  I'm just trying to put things the way that they should be."

"And who decides what's right, Gin?" Hermione fired, her voice dripping with the sarcasm of my old nick name.  "You?"

"I'm doing a better job then you are!" I shot back.  "Let me go, Ron."  I tried to shake him off again, but he tightened his grip.

Ron

I don't know what was a worse feeling.  Kissing Hermione while I was slowly starting to like her boyfriend, or holding my sister back from trying to kill Hermione.

"I'll let you go after you calm down," I said slowly, trying to keep my temper down.

"RON, LET ME GO!" Ginny bellowed.

"CALM DOWN, DAMN IT, GINNY!" I shouted back, just as loud.  The silence that came after that reverberated around the room.  I hadn't yelled at my sister in a while.  Not since I was six and she broke my broomstick.  And she knew this as well.  She knew how mad I was.  "Please, just calm down," I added weakly, and much more meekly.  

"I'm calm," she said, actually sounding very calm.

"You are not," I said.

"AM TOO!" she yelled forgetting the calm stuff.

"See?"

She let out a loud moan of frustration.  "It's not my fault SHE'S stringing you boys around like puppets.  I can't believe you guys stand for it!"

"I do not.  I don't string them around-" Hermione started.

"Then what was that," Ginny said back, her voice taunting.  "Was I at a wrong angle or something?  Were you really not kissing?  Or was there something on his mouth that you had to get of...WITH YOUR LIPS!"  Yup, she was screaming again.

A very uncomfortable silence followed.  Hermione seemed to be deciding how to answer that question.  "It was nothing," she said quietly after a few moments.

Nothing.  That word.  Nothing, nothing, nothing.  It's all I was.  Next to Malfoy's looks, I was nothing.   Next to Harry's bravery, I was nothing.  Next to Hermione's brains, I was nothing.  Next to Charlie, and Bill, and Percy, and Fred, and George, and Ginny, I was still nothing.  All my life, that word loomed over me, teasing me.  Now, when it was finally used, it hit me.  I didn't care.

It was nothing.  It was a caught in the moment thing.  And, ass far as kisses go, it wasn't too great.  I mean, Parvati kissed better, and that was saying something.  Sure, Hermione probably wasn't trying, but still.  I didn't care.

"Nothing at all," I added.  She'd never love me.  I realized that.  That kiss wasn't anything.  No feelings, no pent up emotion.  Nothing.

"What's nothing?" said a cool, crisp female voice behind me.  Before turning, I did a quick review.  Harry, Malfoy, Hermione, Ginny and me.  Two girls.  Both here.  I turned around to see a face that I hadn't seen in a year.  I don't think anybody had seen in a year.

And I never expected to see it in here.

Malfoy

"Watch what you're doing, Potter!  You could seriously injure me here," I cried, as Potter poked his wand at my face, muttering words that could very well be hexes, and I might not know.

"Hold still!  I'm not as good at this as Hermione, so you can't move."

"Why can't Hermione do this?  It worked well for me last time."  I gave my trademark smirk.

Potter was seemingly not amused.  He rolled his eyes.  "Please.  If I had anything to eat, I'd be spewing it right about know.  And you know that Hermione is probably NOT talking to you."

"Damn her."

"That's nice.  You do remember she's your GIRLFRIEND, don't you?"

"Thank you for that refresher, but I do know that.  I was talking about Jenny.  No, Jilly.  No, it started with a G.  Grace!"

"Ginny," Potter said, looking away.   "It's Ginny."

Now, I don't like Harry Potter.  He's a bit of a jerk, if you ask me.  I don't spend time with him, and I am not friends with him.

But, embarrassingly enough, I did know that little averting eye trick.  I knew what it meant when he did that.  Did it was Cho in fifth year.  Hermione in sixth year.  Now he's doing it with...err...Ginny?  "You like her!" I found myself shouting.

"Of course I do.  She's one of my best friends.  She-"

"No.  You LIKE her," I said, trying to make him get the point.

"No.  No, no, no-"

"Please.  Stop making me gag with this whole first year girl thing.  It's just sad."  I smirked again, because he was beginning to look so uncomfortable.

"Too bad she likes you," he muttered.  Don't think I was supposed to hear that, but it didn't really matter.

"Does she now?  Hmm..." I said, trying to make it look like I was wondering what to do with that information.

"You wouldn't!  What about-"

"I'm just kidding, Potter.  My God, you're so pathetic sometimes it's amazing.  Absolutely incredible."

A beat passed, as he tried to fix my black eye.  I'm pretty sure it didn't work to well, because what he muttered after that didn't sound much like a spell.

"Did we actually just have a conversation?" I asked.  I wasn't quite aware I had been asking it, but it was said none the less.

"Nope," Potter said.  "And I hope you don't mind that I just turned your eyes purple."

"They were already purple.  Big bruises, remember?"

"No, I mean, your actual eye ball."

Sometimes I just want to hit that poor excuse for a wizard.

A/N:  Haha!  I didn't tell you who the girl was!  Don't you hate me?  You know you do.  Now, come one and guess who it is.  I mentioned her somewhere in this chapter.  Yes, she is mentioned because the computer didn't think her name was a word and I just had to add it.

Next chapter will be out according to how much free time I have in class. 

You know what I just realized.  This chapter is almost exactly like chapter five in The Trophy cliffhanger wise.  There's the one in the middle section, in which the new character comes in and not much of one at the end.  It's very strange, because I actually didn't plan that. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:  It's been a long time, I know.  I'm sorry.  Don't hate me.  I've updated.  I think you'll enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer:  The only thing that's mine is the... the uhh....okay, so nothing's mine.  

Chapter 6

Harry

"Should I try to fix it?" I asked Malfoy.  The color of his eye had promptly changed to bright red, making him look a bit like Voldemort.

"And be blind the rest of my life?  I don't think so, Potter," he said back, his normal biting tone coming back into his voice.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" I imitated his caustic tone.  (A/N:  SAT word, sorry.)

"We could go to Hermi... oh, yeah."

"Yeah, she's off sulking.  So the new plan is?"

He paused, thinking for a moment.  "We could go anyways.  Weasley went to talk to her already.  Both Weasleys.  And she could have forgiven me already.  Besides, how long could she stay mad at a face like this."  He pouted in a way that could have been sexy if I was the least bit attracted to him.  Which I'm not.

"I think you're a pompous git.  But it's your neck on the line, not mine," I said before heading in the direction that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had all left in.

"You just don't appreciate real beauty," Malfoy said back, following me.

"I do.  I find many people attractive.  Just not you."

"Like the littlest Weasley, perhaps."  He smirked at me, but it didn't have the same effect because his eye had just turned powder pink.

"Do you have to keep bringing that up?" I almost shouted, but shouting in a library just feels wrong, so I muttered the words through clenched teeth.

"Yes.  I find it adorable.  And now I have blackmail material."

"Who's going to believe you?" I asked, hoping no one would.

"Hermione might," a smug grin came over his face.

"Or she might not."

The grin left his face and went to mine.  This was of course ruined as I turned the corner.

Ron was holding Ginny's arms, seeming to be restraining her.  Hermione stood away from them, eyes a bit red.  Not red like Malfoy's, but like she had been crying.

But none of that is what made me stop.  It was because they had all turned around to look at someone.  Someone standing in the middle of the clearing.  One hand held a large book and the other fiddled with her shoulder length black hair.

"Cho?" I asked for no apparent reason.  I knew who it was.

She turned around and flashed a blindingly white smile.  "Hi, Harry."

Hermione

Cho smiled flirtatiously at Harry, while he stood in awe.    "What?  No hug?" she pouted, and I wanted to hit her.  Slut.

She set her book down and sauntered over to Harry.  She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.  His arms remained limply at his sides as he looked around, seemingly confused.  "See, that wasn't so bad."  Then Draco caught her eye.  "And you are?" she said, her voice becoming rather low.  She put one hand forward, subtly pulling her shoulders back as she did.

I don't think so.  I took a few quick steps and stood in between them, which was rather hard because they were a bit close.  "Cho, this is Draco Malfoy.  Draco, that's Cho Chang," I said, before grabbing Draco's shoulder and leading him farther away from her.

"Does this mean we're okay?" Draco whispered in my ear.

I glared.  I wasn't quite sure if we were or not.

"Because if we are," he continued, "Harry did this thing to my eye...."

"Oh, I see," Cho interrupted.  "You two are going out.  Oh, well, there are plenty of other good looking guys in here," she said, trying to loop her arm through Harry's.  He took a small step away.

Cho turned her hungry gaze to Ron.  She strode over and wrapped an arm around him, smiling at him.

I could practically see his brains working when he finally announced, "Hey, guess what Hermione and I found."

"What?" Harry asked, sounding grateful for a change in topic.  

"We found a bathroom," Ron said, excitedly.  No one said a word.

"The bathroom was attached to a long hallway.  And it looks just like the Trophy Room bathroom," I specified.

"Let's go check it out!" Harry yelled, still wanting to get away from Cho's flirting.

"Boring," Cho said slowly in a sing-song voice.  "I'd rather stay here.  I guess you all can go."

"Bye," I said, and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" she yelled.  "Doesn't anyone want to stay with me?"  She pouted at Ron.

"I'll stay with you," Ginny said quickly.  "You all tell me what it's like."

Without another word, the other four of us practically ran away from that clearing.

"Remind me to thank Ginny, later," Ron said, gasping for breath.

"You gotta love Ginny," Draco said, a sly sound in his voice.

What did that mean?  "Let's just go," I said coldly.

"No, Hermione I didn't mean it like that," Draco said as Harry started to laugh.  Don't know why; it was not funny.

Ginny

Thank God, now Cho was quiet.  She just sat there, reading the book she was holding earlier.  She hadn't said one word to me since the others left.  Not that I minded.  However, I was extremely bored.  I started to look around this area of the library.

The books seemed to be mainly History of Magic literature.  I found several copies of Hogwarts: a History, that I thought it might be fun to reread.  As I pulled one off the shelve, I saw something I didn't expect.

It was a red pocket knife.  I couldn't imagine why it was here.  I picked it up, feeling the cold, hard plastic in my hand.  

"What's that," Cho called from the table.

I quickly put it in my pocket.  "Nothing.  Just going to reread Hogwarts: a History."

"Oh.  How incredibly boring," she said, a fake smile on her face.

"Did you want something?" I asked, wondering why she was wondering what I was doing anyways.

"No," that sickly sweet smile was still on her face.

"Okay," I turned to walk over to a nearby chair.

As soon as my back was to her, I heard her shout, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

I tried not to fall over, and succeeded.  Instead, I stayed frozen, perfectly balanced between the chair and the shelf.  

"Now, I bet you're wondering why I did that," Cho said.  I could hear her getting up and soon she was standing in front of me.  "I'm sure you're wondering why sweet, innocent Cho would do something this cruel."

I didn't say that I doubted very much that she was sweet and innocent because my jaw was frozen.

"It's because of Michael," she clarified.  "He never really liked me as much as he liked you," she said, her voice still sweet.  "So this is revenge.  Because I deserve to be in love just as much as you do."  She turned back to her book, ignoring me again.

I thought about her and Michael's relationship.  They had gone out for half of her seventh year.  In February, just after they broke up, she had talked to me once, one of the only conversations with her I ever had.  We had both ranted about how stupid Michael really was.

But what I remember most was her confessing that he was too devoted to her.  He brought her too many flowers, too much candy.  He wanted to spend too much time with her.  

How could Cho have forgotten that?  She must remember that he actually liked her too much.  

Then it hit me.  Cho wasn't Cho.

And then she, whoever she was, started to chant.

A/N:  Yay!  The plot twist begins.  Who can guess who Cho is?  Anyone?  Give it a shot!  No prize but honor, sorry.

I actually wrote an outline for this story the other day.  I didn't do that at all with Trophy.  I amaze myself.  Anyway, the next chapter will be out...er...sometime.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:  I've been writing fanfiction all day and this is the first think I get to post because it's the only one my sister doesn't have a say in.  It's so satisfying to finally post!  Yay!

Oh and ARG!  No one guessed right!  I'll give you one more try, and gave some clues in this one.  Hope you do better, really.  

Disclaimer:  Yes I own it all! Bwhahaha!  It's mine!  My own!  My COPYRIGHT!  Okay, I'm calm now.  Read the story.

Chapter 7

Draco

"It's a bathroom," I said.  "Good.  I needed a bathroom."

"It's amazing."  Potter's eyes moved around the room in wonder.  Like he's never seen one before.

"Yeah.  It looks just like the on in the trophy room," Hermione said.

"We tried looking for a door behind the mirror, but there wasn't one," Weasley commented, taking a step away from Hermione.  I'm not sure if that was intentional or not.

"No.  No, that's not why it's amazing," Potter said, striding purposefully towards the toilet.

"Maybe because it's a bathroom.  Could you all leave for a second?  I have to pee," I said.  I couldn't understand why they were making such a big deal out of it.  Potter flushed the toilet.  "That's not helping matters, Po-" I started to say.  I was cut off when part of the wall opened up.

Potter led the way into the opening.   On the other side of the bathroom wall was a room decorated in dark red and white.  The walls were a cream color while the carpet was plush and maroon.  A large four-poster bed was against a wall.

"Bloody hell," said Weasley.  (A/N: Because what else would he say?)

"I stayed here when I was in hiding," Potter explained.

"You stayed here?  I knew I should have gone into hiding.  Except the designer needed a different color scheme," I complained.  My eyes wandered to Hermione after I finished this statement.  She looked wonderful surrounded by all of this red.  Maybe I wouldn't change the color scheme after all...

"Wait a minute," Hermione said, interrupting my thoughts.  "If you stayed here, there's a passage way somewhere that leads to the trophy room."  I love smart girls.

"Yeah," Potter agreed.  "It's over there by the dresser.  You open the right combination of drawers, and the wall opens up.  It leads out into some passageways.  A tunnel eventually goes to-"

"The trophy room," Hermione continued.  "If we go through here-"

"We could get out," Weasley finished.  Sometimes they're so different, other times they seem to share a brain.

"Very cool.  Now we don't have to open any more books," I said.  "Now can I pee?"

"Yeah.  You should.   We should be getting back in a second.  Don't want to be leaving Cho and Ginny alone together," Potter said, staring out into space.

"They could compare notes," I said, smirking as I entered the bathroom and closed the door.

When I was done with my business, I flushed the toilet and entered the bedroom again. There had apparently been some yelling while I was in the other room.

"What do you mean 'maybe?'" Weasley was shouting.  "Are you or are you not interested in my sister?"

"Really, Harry," Hermione started.  "After all of those years where she liked you, and now you suddenly like her back?  It's pretty unbelievable."

"And it's not really any of your business," Potter claimed, with a glare in my direction.

"Don't blame me.  It's your fault you like her," I said evilly.  I kind of love embarrassing him.

Ginny

I usually describe myself as a brain, but I had no idea what this person was saying as she chanted.  It wasn't Latin.  Maybe it was Sumerian... I didn't know Sumerian.

She, the girl who wasn't Cho, if she was a girl at all, was now waving her wand in strange things.  Then I remembered this spell.  It wasn't Sumerian, it was Egyptian, just an older form of it.  It was the counter curse for the anti-apparation charm.  This person was going to allow people to apparate into Hogwarts.

Quickly, I thought of something to distract her.  "Who are you?"  Okay, not a very original idea, but give me a break.

The girl continued to chant, but distraction apparently not working.  A golden light shot out of her wand and spread throughout the room before fading.  Then she answered, "I'm Cho, of course, you silly little girl."

"Are not," I said, mostly because I wanted answers now.  Distracting her was pointless as the spell was already complete.  "You're using a polyjuice potion.  Cho was firmly against drinking and you're carrying a flask.  Also, that stuff you said about Michael isn't true."

The person smiled, looking rather cold.  "I knew that was going overboard.  But that was the plan.  Granted, it wasn't that well thought out."

"I guess You-Know-Who doesn't come up with great plans for his Death Eaters, anymore," I commented.

"Death Eaters?" the person laughed.  "I'm not a Death Eater.  If I was, I'd have to wear those horrible ugly masks.  Besides, the Dark Lord didn't like many women in his closest ranks.  He'd never let me in."

So this person was a girl.  One who didn't work for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  What else was there?  "When are your friends going to apparate into Hogwarts then," I asked.

The girl walked forwards and grabbed my shoulder.  "Who said anyone was coming here?" she said before apparating.

This was my first time apparating as the person brings anything they're touching with them when they do.  It was very strange experience.  I imagined it somewhat like a port key, but it wasn't.  It was like being picked up and then set back down again.

I looked around at my new surroundings: Bunch of people in black cloaks, no doors, chains on the wall.  Yeah, this is not good.  I figured it was Death Eaters, then one of them spoke.

"Whoa!  She's hot!" said a familiar voice.

"Come on now, Blaise," said the Cho-Who-Was-Not-Cho.  "You know you cannot have her.  She's for the Dark Lord."

"But what else are we going to use these chains for?" grunted Nott, another seventh year Slytherin.

Not-Cho rolled her eyes.  "Don't worry about them, love," she told me, her voice almost sounding caring.  But not.  "They won't do anything because they're all leaving to get your friends."

Ron

The walk back to the library to go get Ginny and Cho was a bit awkward.  I kept glaring at Harry, who just stared at the ground and Hermione was still not talking to Malfoy.

I'm starting to hate these teenaged soap opera episodes that we keep going through.  I mean, You-Know-Who is killing people and all we can worry about is our complicated love lives.

I was just about to voice this when Hermione spoke.  "Do we really need to get them?  I mean, they'll figure it out eventually, won't they?"  She sounded half hopeful.

"Just because you're mad at Ginny doesn't mean you should leave her alone with Cho."

"Well, she's mad at Ginny because of you," I commented, though I knew that it really wasn't his fault.  It was fun to make fun of him anyways.

He turned to stare threateningly at me.  "It.  Was.  Not.  My.  Fault."  Draco took large breaths between each word.

I laughed.  "It's hard to be threatened by a guy with purple eyes," I said.

Draco groaned and covered his eyes with his hand.  "I just hope Madame Pomphry didn't take a horribly timed vacation like Madame Pince."

"It could be worse," Harry started.  "We could be being attacked my Death Eaters."

You know, I hate Harry.  Because, at that very moment, about twenty people in black robes apparated in front of us.

I reached for my wand and pulled it out just in time to be stunned.

I awoke on a couch.  A dark blue velvet couch.  I momentarily wondered why I was on such a plush couch, because I did remember being attacked.  But I heard a girl sob, and the couch question immediately left my mind

Cho Chang was sitting on a red arm chair in a corner of the room, crying.

"What happened?" I asked her, sitting up.  This was a bad idea, because my head began to spin.

Cho looked up.  "You're awake," she sniffed.

"Yeah.  How'd I get here?"

"Don't know.  They brought you in an hour ago," she wiped her eyes, but made no attempt to get up.

"Okay, how'd you get here?" I corrected.  "Did they get Ginny too?"

"Who?  Oh, you're sister.  I don't know.  I haven't seen anyone but you."

"But you were with her in the library when this happened weren't you?" I asked, suddenly feeling a bit frightened.  

"The Hogwarts Library?  I haven't been there since I graduated from school.  They got me from my parent's house," she told me.

And this was the most frightening bit of information I'd gotten all day.

A/N: Any guesses?  Any one confused?  I hope not, keep reviewing please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cho

I knew Ron Weasley only by acquaintance. The only times we ever spoke was when he was with Harry. And, I saw him playing Quidditch, of course. But somehow, whenever I thought of him, I would think of anger, power, rage. He was always so forceful, but in a clumsy way. Like it was all an accident.

But now... He started to cry, something I never imagined he would do. He sobbed, his whole body quivering, resting his eyes on the palms of his hands. And just cried.

For a minute, I didn't know what to do. He just seemed so vulnerable, and it was unusual for me. Set me off my guard.

However, I eventually put my thoughts together and crossed the room to join him on the couch. I, tentatively, put an arm on his shoulder and restrained myself from saying, "There, there." Instead, I picked a different cliché phrase. "It'll be alright," I told him, though I wasn't sure. "We'll figure out some way to get out of here."

"No," he said weakly, through his sobs. "It's not that. It's Ginny. I was..." he broke off for a moment, but the continued, sounding more calm. "I was fighting with her. Last time we talked. She was really livid at me," he explained.

"Oh, I see," I said. "I'm sure she knows that it was just something silly. She's your sister so she loves you," I said, hoping I was right.

Ron stopped crying, almost suddenly. He looked up at me, his eyes red. "My God, you must think I'm ridiculous," he said, his eyes wide.

I laughed, not expecting this at all. "Well, you do have a point. First you insist I was hanging out at Hogwarts, then you burst into tears."

He frowned. "But you were in Hogwarts," he insisted.

"No, I wasn't," I told him rationally, beginning to think he was quite nutters.

"Yes, you were. I'm not insane," he said, throwing his hands up as if taking an oath.

I don't know what disturbed me more: The fact that I could be trapped in a room with a raving lunatic, or the fact that he might be right. "Are you saying there's someone out there who looks like me and his hanging around libraries?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "It looks that way. It was bizarre though," he continued, but then stopped for no apparent reason.

"What?" I prompted.

"Well... she was just being you in a very different way," he said awkwardly. "And not acting at all like the type of person who hangs out in a library."

What did that mean? However, before I could ask he was going off on a tangent, allowing me to fear the raving lunatic idea once more.

"In fact, she didn't act much like you at all. She was much..." He caught my eye briefly, but looked away, staring instead at the wall. "...flirtier. Yeah, like she wasn't you. Why didn't we notice that?" he mused.

"So," I said, trying to get away from what this "flirtier" me might have done and suddenly finding it embarrassing to think of the other me hitting on Ron shamelessly. "What are we thinking here? Evil shape-shifting demon? Robot? A strange device that splits my being into two different personalities?"

"Actually, I was thinking Polyjuice Potion."

Draco

As far as prisons go, this wasn't half bad. I was lounged out on a plush velvet couch sipping a butterbeer and quite comfortable, as opposed to being trapped in a Trophy Room. Unfortunately, with my luxurious jail came a rather annoying roommate.

"Why do you have to sprawl out like that, Malfoy? You act like you're not about to be killed, tortured, and whatnot, like we will be soon." Yes, that would be Harry Potter.

But before I could retaliate with a somewhat witty comeback, the door opened. And then she came in, looking like a scene out of a movie. Her hair was looked extraordinarily nice, soft and down about her shoulders. She had changed her clothes, wearing a set of lavender robes which made her look absolutely stunning. She smiled when she saw me, "Hello, Draco."

I sat up, not wanting to look like a slob. "Hello, Hermione," I said tentatively.

She turned towards Harry. "The guards will take you to Ginny's room. I want to have a word with Draco," she told him, and he left without a word, thank God.

I set my butterbeer down on an end table. "Well," I said sitting up.

Hermione looked at me again. "Draco, listen to me. Whatever we went through before, that was silly. Ridiculous. I'm sorry for my part," she said.

I thought about asking her what part that was, because it all seemed to be my fault, but she sat gracefully on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. Suddenly, all of these thoughts left. "Don't worry. I know," I found myself saying, breathlessly as she moved her lips down to my neck.

"And I want to ask you," she muttered, not looking up, "if, no matter what I do, you will agree to do it."

I think I made a sound of approval. Not sure. But she pulled away and I knew that I had in fact made no sound at all.

"Draco," she said. "I might do some crazy things. It's part of my plan, which I can't tell you. But promise me that you will do as I say when the time comes.

"Of course I will," I said without a second thought. "Of course."

"Alright then," she said, sounding very cheery all of a sudden. She stood up and started towards the door. "I'll be off then. Those guards weren't to happy about me wanting to see you," she told me and breezily exited the room.

A few seconds later, Harry stumbled back in.

"Where were you?" I asked, still sprawled out on the couch and, once again, sipping butterbeer.

"What do you mean, where was I? I didn't go anywhere," Harry said, shooting me a concerned look, before getting his own butterbeer.

This was when I began to get worried.

Hermione

I thought that being trapped in that room with Ginny was bad enough. I didn't see it now, but at least it was comfortable. The guards came after we had been there for about two hours. Well, I think it was two hours, but I was unconscious, so I'm not sure. But now that we were tied up in a stone room, that plushy couch was merely a rather fond memory.

Ginny let out a surprised gasp when more guards brought Cho into the room we were in. Cho's eyes shifted to each of us, looking surprised that we were there. Did someone give her a memory charm or something?

Ron, Draco, and Harry followed her in, each wearing a grim determined look that they so enjoyed to put on in the faces of their enemies.

It wasn't until they had us all chained up that they took of their masks. Slytherins. All of them were Slytherin boys between fourth year and seventh year. And quite a few of them were leering at Cho, Ginny and me.

"So, Granger," one I recognized as Graham Pritchard, a fourth year. "I hear you like Slytherins..."

"Slytherins that have been through puberty," I snapped, but later realized that this made all of the seventh and six years think that they met my qualifications. Nott even dared to walk over and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey! Back off!" I shouted at the same time as Draco and, surprisingly, Ginny. Not that it did any good. Nott stayed where he was.

Then someone came through the door and I gasped. It was me! Or, okay, someone who looked like me. Polyjuice Potion, obviously.

"Nott," said the other me, authoritatively. "Does it look like we have time for that?" she said.

"Who made you the boss?" Nott snapped back. "We only got you into this because you were a girl. We can get rid of you whenever we want," he said, sounding quite a bit snooty.

The person who was obviously using Polyjuice potion whipped out her wand and stunned Nott quickly. She then turned to address the other Slytherins (Draco not included). "I would like to remind you all that we are on a very tight schedule at the moment. The Dark Lord will arrive in less then two hours and we need to have everything prepared."

Goyle raised his hand, timidly.

"Stop raising you're hand, idiot," snapped the girl. "Does it look like we're in class?"

"I was just wondering," Goyle said. "What exactly are we doing right now? I mean, shouldn't we not tell them what's going on?"

"Now where would be the fun in that," the girl said, smiling. "Alright now," she clapped her hands. "What was I going to say? Ah, well. I suppose we'll just have to cut to the chase then, won't we? Draco, I believe you already have some idea about what is going on. Why don't you share?"

I turned to Draco to see that he had his head thrown back against the wall. He was muttering what looked like a long string of obstinacies under his breath. Slowly, he lowered his head and looked at me. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said gently. He then looked at the group. "And I'm sorry to you too. Because, unless I'm wrong, and I'm not usually wrong, I'm pretty sure I just made myself putty in Pansy Parkinson's hands."

"Oh," said the girl who was apparently Pansy Parkinson. "You weren't supposed to figure out who I was. Oh well. You got the rest right. Draco has sworn my loyalty and now must do whatever I say."

"Fuck," Draco said simply, throwing his head back so it hit the hard wall.

"Draco, how-" but I didn't get to finish that as the Slytherin bitch interrupted me.

"No time for that now. I just thought I'd let you all know the exact situation. Now, guys, take them back to their original rooms."

Goyle raised his hand again. "Er… Pansy. Why don't we just leave them here?" He looked very afraid of what Parkinson might to do to him, which was somewhat amusing.

"Because," she started, "If they're all together they can make up a plan easier."

"But-"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake. _Stupify!"_ she shouted and Goyle fell in a large lump onto the floor.

Two Slytherin boys grabbed my arms and led me out of the dungeon. As I passed Draco, I felt a hand gently brush over my arm. I shot him a cold look. How could he be fooled by a simple Polyjuice potion? And had he forgotten what we had done earlier?

But soon, I was back in the room with Ginny and missed Draco more then ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry

"You idiot," I said, as Draco and I were being "escorted" down the corridor by several large Slytherins.

"I know," he groaned, sounding as if he didn't believe what he had done either.

"I thought it was kind of stupid myself," said one of the Slytherins who was holding Draco's arm. Sixth year, I think. Jeremy… Robert Jeremy, that's right. "I mean, even I can tell the difference between Pansy Parkinson and my girlfriend."

"Shut up," Draco said.

"Fine," Jeremy said, sounding hurt before he and his Slytherin buddies threw us into our original room, slamming the door behind us.

I sighed, not sure what to do now. Ah ha! I'll make Malfoy feel worse. "So," I spat angrily. "How do you feel right now?" Not the wittiest of remarks, but I felt that it would do.

"How do I feel?" Malfoy asked, dropping back onto the couch. "Well, I feel terrible about not recognizing that it wasn't Hermione. I feel disgusted that I let Pansy Parkinson sit on my lap. Oh, and let's not get started on the fact that I feel fucking dumb that now I have to kill Hermione!" He finished his statement shouting. In fact, he even sat up a bit to project better.

"Kill Hermione?" I asked. "How'd-"

"What else could they possibly want me to do? Kill you? That wouldn't be very entertaining now, would it?" He flattened himself down on the sofa again. "Someone just Avada Kedavra me."

"If only I had my wand," I said, taking a seat on a chair.

"There has to be something we can do," Malfoy muttered.

"Besides disprove that guys don't talk about their feelings? Not much," I said, reaching for a butterbeer. "All we have at our disposal is a couch and a couple of chairs and there's no way we can get them into that room." I punctuated my remark with a gulp of the drink.

"Yeah," Malfoy muttered. "Damn it!" he threw an empty bottle which he had left by the sofa earlier against a far wall. It shattered, and glass rained down upon the carpet. And that was when I got an idea.

And apparently so did Malfoy. "Oh," he breathed as it was obviously just coming to him.

I sprang up and went to the drink cart. "Quick," I said. "See how many butterbeers you can conceal on yourself."

Malfoy got to his feet well, though in a much more elegant fashion, and began to hide butterbeers under his robes. "You know, Potter," he said. "Sometimes, the fact that we accomplish anything at all amazes me."

"Yeah, me too. But then, your eyes are actually matching your hair right now, so I wouldn't think that we're too productive," I told him, pointing out that his eyes were still changing colors sporadically. Yeah, my fault. I know.

"And then there's that," Malfoy said and I swear I saw him smile.

Ron

"Alright," Cho said as soon as the door closed behind us. She began to pace back and forth across the room. "We're stuck in a room and we're going to die. Right?"

"Er… yeah," I agreed, not sure what she was getting at. I already figured that out a while ago. So, I just stood motionless by the door.

"There are others here as well. And since we don't know where they are, we can't escape directly from this room."

Ah ha. She's thinking of strategies for escape. Smart woman. "However, once we leave the room we're surrounded by large Slytherins with wands pointed at us."

She nodded and continued. "And even then, we're not all together. When we are together, however, we're chained up."

"And we don't have wands," I added, shaking my head.

"No…" she said, smiling. "_We_ don't. But I do."

It took me a second to register what she was saying. When it finally hit me, I sprung forwards and wrapped my arms around Cho in a hug. "Thank you!" I said with emphasis.

She started laughing. "No problem. Calm down, Ron."

I backed off, smiling now. "So, do we have a plan?"

"Not quite. I have my wand so I can unchain us… but that still leaves a room full of guards to deal with. Now if we could only stupefy them all at once…" She began her pacing again.

"Who are you?" I found myself asking. I froze, not knowing where this came from.

"Who-" she started, but I didn't give her time to get the wrong impression.

"I mean, when you were in Hogwarts, you never acted like this. You were, forgive me, a bit of a ditz. When did you change?" I hoped that didn't offend her. From what Harry had told me about her, I expected her to burst into tears.

I was close. Her smile disappeared. "My cousin was killed. August of last year. By Death Eaters."

And yes, I am stupid. "Oh," I said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It just kind of woke me up. Made me realize that this You-Know-Who thing won't just go away on its own. Anyone can help and anyone includes me." She looked very determined, as if she had said this speech a few times before.

I couldn't help myself. "So, what do you do?"

"I work in the Department for Experimental Charms. Well," she said with a smile and a shrug," I will. Right now, they just load me with charms research, even past NEWT level. In a year or so, I can start with new ones."

"Wow," I said, genuinely impressed. "That's… that's… wait. Haven't we discovered some charm to make an object follow you?" Yes, I was off topic. But trust me when I say that I knew what I was doing.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "It was developed a few years ago. Why?"

"I think that I might have a plan," I responded, a slow grin creeping onto my face.

Ginny

We had been quiet for a long time after the door closed. Neither of us said a word; we just sat.

I didn't want to die. That was the only thought I was capable of thinking right then. It just kept echoing around in my head. I wished I could have ran, or hid, or something. But I was trapped.

There had to be a way out. Somewhere.

Right, Ginny. They stuck you in a room where there's a way out. Yeah, that's likely. "We need to get out," I muttered under my breath.

"Obviously," Hermione said, her voice cold.

"Can you think of anything?" I asked hopefully. If she could, then I could live. I remember being at the hands of You-Know-Who before, even if it was you You-Know-Who, and I didn't want to have it happen again. It was terrifying, plain and simple. The way he looks at you, sneers at you…

"No, Ginny, I can't," she practically shouted. "And you can't either. Because we're stuck in here and there isn't a way out."

Alright, me and fear, not too close. I hate being afraid. When I am, I sometimes get irrational, maybe even cry. I didn't want that to happen now. I wanted to be strong. I didn't want to be another blithering blob on the floor when I came face to face with the Dark Lord himself. So, I switched modes. Fear, not fun. However, anger is not something I have a problem with. "Well, you don't have to get all bitchy about it, for Christsake!" I shouted back.

"Why the hell not? My boyfriend is stupid, I'm going to die, and you're a slut! This seems like the perfect time to get bitchy!" Now she was losing it. She apparently couldn't deal with anger or fear. Maybe it was just both together that makes her like this. I mean, you should have seen her. She was scary looking right then.

"I am not a slut!" I yelled.

"You are a slut! You just kissed my boyfriend because you couldn't keep your filthy little hands off him! And you know what? This is all your fault! Yes, I blame you for this! If you had only guessed about Cho-"

"That's not why I did it," I interjected. I figured, if I was going to die, I wanted to at least be understood.

"What?" Hermione said, shocked that I interrupted her flow.

"I kissed Malfoy," I told her, my voice steady, "because you two aren't meant to be together. You should be with Harry."

For a moment it was quiet. I thought I had finally made her see. And then she laughed. Yes, that's right, she laughed. "Ginny, you can't really believe that," she said in between laughter.

"Why not?" I told her, a little disappointed that she hadn't realized my point. "You two are the heroes. Without you two, we'd all be dead. You two have so much in common-"

"That we'd make the most boring couple imaginable," she said. "Think, Ginny. Think how dull it would be. We're too alike. For one thing, we both want to be the leader. Another, we both are incredibly stubborn. So when it wasn't boring, it would be terrible. We'd conflict."

"But you and Draco-" I started but she interrupted me again.

"Well, it is a bit unconventional. But, we need each other. He needs a medium, something to bring him back down to earth. I need to learn that sometimes life bites you in the butt and that I just need to take it. I never saw it coming either, Gin, but it's the way it works."

Oh. Well… yeah. It looked like I'd made a misjudgment. My head spun. For the last year, I was sure that Harry and Hermione would be perfect together. And this new information...it wasn't wrong. All of it made sense. And really-

"And besides," Hermione told me," Harry's in love with you."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, I got a message a few weeks ago asking if I was going to finish this story. And I said no, because I was writing it seven years ago and I had no idea what was going to happen in it. But then I reread it, and I remembered stuff. Particularly, this thing I was going to do with a couch. So, I decided to wrap it up.

Sorry if it seems a little disjointed. I was trying to find that tone that I used to use for this series. But it was a little hard because I've, you know, graduated from high school and college since then. So, this is my shot. I tried to wrap up lots of loose ends. Including why Ginny found a pocket knife. Anyone remember that? Anyways, I made you all wait 7 years, let's get to it.

Disclaimer: I know. I'm poor. Now I have negative money, which is even less then I did back in the day. Let's not dwell on it. No rights are expected.

Hermione

Ginny looked at me like I was crazy. "You're crazy," she said.

See? I could read her pretty well. "Not really. You haven't noticed the way Harry looks at you? The way he hangs on your every word? They way he beat Draco to a bloody pulp for kissing you?"

"That's just because he hates Malfoy. The rest of that is because he misses you, because he's still in love –"

"He's not anymore, Ginny."

"Well, that doesn't make sense," she said, crossing her arms and sitting down on the couch.

"It doesn't; I admit it. When I confronted him about it, I-"

"Wait, you talked to him about this?"

"Yes."

"And he said he was… he was… you know?"

"Yes, Ginny. He said he was."

"Oh," she looked down at her shoes, deep in thought.

"Now will you stop kissing my boyfriend and help me figure out a way to get out of here?" I asked her, sitting down next to her on the couch. Ginny and I had never really been that close. She was just the only other girl around, but right now, I thought she needed a little companionship.

"Only if you stop kissing my brother," she muttered. Then she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "What the hell is this?" she asked, digging into the pocket of her jeans. She pulled out a red pocketknife. "Oh, right."

"Ginny, what's that?"

"I found it in the library. I assume you aren't being literal, right? You do know what a knife is?"

"Yeah," I said, taking it from her hand. "But look at these carvings. I think it's a magical pocketknife; they're called Anything Knives. It can cut through anything. Metal chains, doors, walls."

"In other words, that's exactly what we need to escape from here?"

"Pretty much," I said, staring at the knife to make sure I wasn't wrong. I could almost feel the mystical energy coming off it. With the carvings, it had to be an Anything Knife.

"Well, that's really convenient then," Ginny said. I tossed it back to her right when the door burst open and the Slytherins filed in to collect us.

Draco

When you think about it, throwing bottles at attackers is really not a sophisticated plan. But it was the only one Harry and I could come up with, which might speak to how smart Harry and I are, but I had decided not to analyze it.

And, by that last paragraph in my thoughts, I meant to be saying Potter. Not Harry. That's just weird.

We were chained up again, all six of us, waiting in a room full of Slytherins for Pansy Parkinson to come torment us. But at least Potter and I had something. Even though we didn't factor in the fact that we would be chained up, so throwing bottles wasn't going to be a good idea anyways. Oops.

When she came in, she started her evil banter. "So, I'm sure you've all guessed what's going to happen here. There's no possible way for you to escape and I have Draco-" she looked me in the eyes. "Draco, why are your eyes pink?"

"I don't know," I said. That was the truth. I had no idea what Potter had done to make it so my eyes were pink.

"Is that healthy? Draco, what if you're about to drop dead? Do you feel okay?"

Ah, yes. Pansy Parkinson's crush on me. Some things could interfere with evil master plans. In fact, that was very convenient then. "I think I'll be fine," I said, and managed a weak smile in her direction. Then I slumped over forwards, like I had passed out.

Hermione and Pansy both gasped. "Help him!" Hermione cried. Good thing she wasn't still mad at me. She knew that that would be way too much work in a situation like this one.

Luckily, Pansy was on the same wavelength. "Crabbe, go let him loose. Gently. Someone get him a pillow. Oh, Merlin, what does pink eyes mean?"

"Maybe it was a healing spell gone wrong?" Potter chimed in.

"God, Potter, you don't know anything do you? Watch his head!" she screeched as Crabbe not-so-gently laid me on the floor. Luckily, none of the bottles that were hidden in my shirt broke.

Now all I needed was a distraction.

Potter was on it. "Hey, Pansy. Did you know that you're a complete and total bitch. Everyone in the school hates you and thinks you're a slut and a bitch. Oh, and you smell bad."

Perfect. Just as Pansy was strutting over to slap Potter in the face, I sprung to my feet. I reached into my shirt and pulled out three bottles of butterbeer. I took aim, and threw one straight into Goyle's head (A/N: sorry Ruth). The glass shattered and he fell backwards on to his backside. I threw another one at Pasny, knocking her ass down as well, and leaving the Slytherin's momentarily leaderless.

"Ginny, now!" Hermione hissed, and Ginny started fiddling with her chains.

Cho was already out of her chains, and was hurrying over to unlock Ron with her wand. Bad form of the Slytherins, really. Letting her keep her wand.

I continued pelting bottles at the group, keeping them more or less contained against the other wall. I was almost out when Ginny managed to get Harry free. He started throwing bottles as well. Cho had her wand trained on them, and was taking care of any Slytherin's who looked like they were about to curse us.

"This is fantastic," Ron shouted. "We didn't even have to wait for the couch."

"The what?" Hermione said as Ginny cut her loose.

And then a couch burst through the walls, right behind the Slytherin's. It zoomed into them, knocking all of them down. It flew right across the room, hitting Pansy in the head on the way, to hover about three feet behind Cho.

I surveyed the room of unconscious Slytherins and realized that, we were pretty awesome.

Ron

Hermione and Draco did some serious embracing after we finished up with the evil Slytherins. It was almost gross. I looked away, but not with the jealous thoughts that I usually did. I just didn't want to invade their privacy.

Unfortunately, I ended up looking at Ginny and Harry, who were having a flirty, blushing thing going on. Gross. Better not watch my sister and my best friend.

So I looked at Cho, who was smiling at me. "We did it!" she said and threw her arms around me. And then she kissed me. Just like that. This was way better than kissing Hermione. It wasn't guilty and awkward, it was wonderful and comfortable.

"Gross," I heard from Malfoy. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"With Ginny's magic knife," Hermione said.

"Or we could climb through that big gaping whole that the couch made," Harry suggested.

All coupled up and feeling happy, we left the rooms that we were held captive in. We found our way back to the library, where we found Madame Pomfrey. Turns out that there was really too much work for her to do to take a vacation. She gladly let us out. And when I say that, mean that she kicked up out like it was our fault that we had been trapped in there.

And we all lived happily ever after.

A/N: Yeah, the end was a little fast. But that's the end. Don't expect this with all my other stories. It's very unlikely that I'll finish them too. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks!


End file.
